A Country Song
by Bitway
Summary: A break from the team, a break from work. Now's the time to try and listen to a song. {milopiers}


A breath was let out as he wiped some sweat falling from his brows. Milo stood upon one of the hills that let his green hues gaze over the acres his family owned. It was a nice sight, one he wouldn't get tired of. The land was filled with grass and dirt, used for humans and Pokemon. Wooloos were enjoying the grass, baaing amongst themselves while a few Yampers wandered nearby, keeping an eye on them.

Taking a break, the grass type gym leader pressed his back against stacked rolls of hay. He checked his Rotom Phone to make sure he wasn't needed at the gym. Seeing that there were no challengers approaching gave him a moment to catch his breath. Even if he could go back and forth, from doing his family's work to challenging new trainers, it was nice to catch a break and just relax. Eyes shut after his phone is put away, letting himself lean more against the hay. It was nice. Peaceful. Only sounds of nature and Pokemon being heard.

That is, until he hears something more…human. At first he thinks it might be his brother, but if it were him he'd be shouting out his name while running towards him. And he was nowhere in sight. Not to mention that this sounded more like someone singing. Listening to the song more, he realizes it's familiar. A voice he's heard before- but who's?

Rather than dwelling on it, he forces himself off the hay, trying to find the source. They had to be close if the gym leader could them. It was only trying to find- _where_? As he approaches another stack of hay, the sound grows louder. He even manages to catch sight of pointed black and white hair.

"Piers? Is that you?"

The song comes to an abrupt end. The dark type gym leader was currently sitting behind the hay, using it as a shield from the sun. When found, he looks up towards the other gym leader, gaze drifting to the side after having been 'caught'.

"Hey, Milo."

"Didn't think I'd find you all the way out here," he replies with a chuckle. "Not many come out all this way into the fields."

"Fields…?" A pause as he realizes just where he is. "Your fields, huh?"

Milo nods.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to trespass," he mutters. He starts to move to stand, thinking he shouldn't be here now. It had been a nice moment while it lasted though. But, just as he's about to push himself to get on his feet, he finds the grass gym leader taking a seat right beside him. Closer than he'd expect him to be. One of his hands are placed upon his shoulders, stopping Piers in his tracks altogether.

"You don't have to leave. You're welcomed here, Piers."

"Uhh…" Is all that manages to come from him. It was nice to hear that, truly it was. He just didn't know how to respond to it. The most he could do was scratch the back of his head while getting comfortable again. Looking at Milo and his beaming smile was a bit too much, given how they were literally sitting side by side, so he tries to find something else to look at. A Wooloo in the distance suddenly managed to catch his eye.

"Thanks."

Milo only gives him a wider smile. Before they could ease into silence, he speaks. "Mind if I ask what you're doing way out here? Spikemuth is pretty far from here."

"Well, it's not like I'm bound to the place." Not anymore. "Thought I'd get a moment to myself. Haven't been able to think about my music lately." The chaotic energy back home usually did the trick. He could find a new song and sing his heart out to those residing there. But lately, he felt as if he were falling into some kinda music funk.

One of the Team Yell members suggested trying a different style of music, something completely different from the one he rocked. Somehow, that led to him being out in Turffield. It wasn't filled with loud noise, no banter, no yelling. It lacked the thrill he could get from his crowd. While not silent, the sounds here were different. More tame. He could actually hear himself think.

"Did it help? Being out here, I mean?"

"Not sure. It is…very different. Don't know if I could make anything out of it though…"

Milo puts a hand to his chin, mind whirling for a way to help. He wasn't a singer like the other nor did he have any real experience with music aside from just listening to it. But, there was one song he knew. One that was passed down from his parents to him. One that he would sing to his brother when he was younger.

"Do you think listening to someone else sing could help?"

"Couldn't hurt to try."

Taking that as a 'yes', Milo clears his throat. He gets himself ready to sing this lullaby. It's nothing like those lullabies made for the rest of the world. The lyrics were all made up, revolving around the farm, his family, a little jab at counting Wooloos.

Piers finds Milo's voice soothing. He hadn't heard the other sing before, didn't even know he could. But now, he feels as if he's falling underneath a spell being cast upon him.

"I hope that helped," Milo says after his song came to an end. "I know your music is different."

"It's fine. I'm all for trying different things to get my creativity going." Aside from that he really did enjoy hearing him sing. He couldn't remember having a lullaby being sung just for him. Or if he ever had before. He'd be the one usually doing it for Marnie.

"Mind singing it again?" He asks, feeling a little silly for doing so.

"Of course!"

Milo begins to sing it once more and Piers finds himself getting comfortable beside the other. He wanted to hear the other sing more, he wanted to rest his head against him. It would be the perfect time for a quick nap- if he could fall asleep. But, he restrains himself doing so. He tries to make himself think of what Milo is singing, his music. Think of his own music.

Thoughts are interrupted when he feels something placed atop his head. His shadow losing his distinct outline and looking more round. Piers glances up, finding a hat shielding him from the shade that was beginning to disappear. He looks over to Milo, who wasn't wearing his signature hat now.

"You can borrow it. Even if you still sit in the shade, it's pretty hot out today."

"I don't…" It's a weak attempt at saying he didn't need it. He hardly even gets it out of his mouth.

"Don't worry, I got plenty!" Milo chirps. "I'd love to stay and help you out more, but I have to get back to work. If you hang around long enough, we can meet up later. I can even show you some of the music back at my home."

"Sure." Piers responds, almost too quickly. He wasn't planning on going back home immediately anyway. "As long as I'm not intruding or anything."

"You're not! You'll be my guest." Milo replies as he practically bounces to his feet. "I can meet you outside the stadium in a couple of hours? I'll let you know if anything changes, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Piers doubts he's going to get out of this. Not like he really wants to anyway. "I'll be around."

Milo gives him one last smile, excited to be with him later, before heading back towards the herd of Wooloos. Meanwhile, Piers was left behind, taking that sun hat off and holding it in his hands. He sighs, wondering how he even ended up with an invitation to Milo's home. All he wanted to do was work on inspiration for his music. And yet…maybe something would begin to form from spending time with him.


End file.
